halohistoryandgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Humanity
Humanity a.k.a Homo-Sapien, Mankind, The Humans etc. are a race of sentient people who live on Precursor Planet number "Planet 997" known to humans as "Earth" or "Terra." They are Tier 3 on the Forerunner Technological Advancement Scale as of World War 3 on Earth, 2022. It is possible they reached Tier 2 on the scale after the Human-Covenant War by researching the technology the elites gave them. Originally, during "Prehumanity" the Humans had achieved Tier 1, but they were forced to start from Tier 7 all over again after the Human-Forerunner and Human-Flood War. They soon readvanced back to Tier 3 but never went further. Prehistoric Humanity During the year 600,000 BCE, the most powerfulest race in the universe, the Precursors also known as "The gods" had created the universe and decided to settle in Galaxy 26, The Milky Way Galaxy. They started "populating" the galaxy by not creating their own colonies, but by creating other species. One of such, is Humanity. After creating them, the Precursors watched over them. Too such suprise, the Forerunners and Humanity were the first to achieve Tier 1 level status. They achieved this in the year, 150,000 BCE. Other races including the Sangheili, Jiralhanae, Unggoy, San-Shyuum etc. did not advance as quickly. The Humans then started a powerful empire that ultimately forced the Forerunners to not mess with them. The Precursors were not bothered since they were fighting a Civil War. Soon, Humanity was thought to be a unstoppable empire. The San-Shyuum finally reached Tier 2 stage and decided to take Humanity on and launched a all out assault on a unknown Human colony. This sparked the Human-San-Shyuum War but it lasted only a few years and the San-Shyuum signed a treaty with Humanity making them allies. With the Shyuum and Humanity now allies, this was going to trouble the Forerunners alot. Humanity's main supply depot that supplies both them and the San-Shyuum homeworld, named Charum Hakkor was a tempting target but was to heavily guarded. The Humans used Precursor artifacts to support their structures which scared the Forerunners. Soon, the Precursor Warpath, one of many factions in the Galactic Civil War came to Humanity for help against the Precursor Kleam. The Humans rejected them and Warpath launched a assault against Terra, Mankind's homeworld. The Precursor Warpath's leader, Person 4,000 lead the assault with 2 Precursor Heavy Cruisers and 40 Corvettes. With superior military tactics, Mankind's Fleet was left victorious and the Warpath fleet was decimated also with their leader dead. Mankind never saw a single Precursor ever again. The Forerunners by now declared war on humanity, which sparked the Human-Forerunner War. A mistake since the Forerunners were already well into the final battles of the Forerunner-Precursor War. By 122,000 BCE, the Precursor race had been completely wiped out and the Forerunners could concentrate on Mankind. In 110,000 BCE well into the Human-Forerunner War, the Forerunners made Didact leader of the Military. Humans at this point and discovered the Flood which had retravelled into the Galaxy after the Precursor-Flood War which the Flood ultimately lost and the Human Colony that the Flood landed on started to investigate the parastitic life form. The Humans only realised the threat the Flood posed after the entire colony had been infected. The Humans had no choice but to declare war on the parasite and they began the Human-Flood War. Luckily for Humanity, The Forerunners had suffered major casualties during the Battle of Charum Hakkor and they were forced to retreat back to their Homeworld, Ghibalb. This gave Mankind a certain amount of time to find a cure for the Flood Parasite. Quite soon, too many Human colonies were infected which forced Mankind to capture Forerunner Worlds and ask the San'Shyuum for help. The San'Shyuum helped in the War effort. Finally, the humans found a cure to the parasite and destroyed the parasite, once again banishing it out of the Galaxy. The Humans had won the Human-Flood War. By now though, the powerful Tier 1 armies of the great human empire was exhausted and left Terra vulnerable to attack. Didact lead the entire Forerunner Navy and attacked and destroyed Terra, Humanity's Homeworld. The Forerunner's had won. They then proceeded to wipe out Humanity's advancement structure and kept doing this until Humanity was nothing but a Cave men species. They then exiled the humans on their homeworld of Terrra over watched by the Librarian. This was a mistake since the humans destroyed all their research data and even their cure to flood. It was thought has Humanity's revenge against the Forerunners so they were unprepared for the Flood. The Forerunners did this believing the humans were a "violent species" and that giving them powerful weapons would be considered to risky. They did the same to the San Shyuum since they worshipped and helped Mankind. Humanity, forced to start all over again began a slow readvancement. Mankind tryed to regain their former glory by trying advance quicker but they were forced to Revolve again after the firing of the Halo Array. They remained in Tier 7 state for a lot of millienia after that. Post-Forerunner-Flood War